Super Sister
Super Sister is a new episode. Summary Danny, tired of his sister rushing to school and coming home tired, thus never having any time for him, wishes his sister had superpowers, but she is too busy saving the world to even spend time with him. Danny must now become the ultimate villain (a parody of Poison Ivy) to get his sister to give up her superpowers (his wish made her powerful enough that not even magic would affect her, so she must willingly give up her powers). Plot The episode starts with Jazz Fenton asleep in her bed but she is rudely awoken by her alarm clock and is late for school so she hurries to get dressed as Danny gets so tired of watching her rush around and getting late for school. He tells Timmy about how his sister barely has any time for him because she's in such a rush for anything important. That night, Jazz arrives home late and tired. Then, after he puts her in her bed, Danny wishes that Jazz has superpowers when she wakes up tomorrow. Wanda and Cosmo grant the wish and the next morning, Jazz wakes up dressed in superhero attire. She gasps in awe that she's a superhero and she believes that she needs to hide her powers from Danny, believing him to be a sharp kid. But, Danny pretends not to know that Jazz is now a superhero. So Jazz doesn't mind that and goes to school using her powers and finishes early. After that, she spends the morning talking to Danny until he leaves for school. Jazz then decides to fight crime in Amity Park as Super Sister and it's people including the police thanks Super Sister. Jazz then decides to keep fighting bad guys in order to keep the world safe for her brother. Then Danny realizes that now that his sister is a superhero, she has even less time for him and tries to unwish his wish but Cosmo and Wanda tell him that his wish made Jazz so super powerful, she is invulnerable to magic and Timmy tells Danny that superheroes must willingly give up their powers on their own to be normal again. So Danny becomes a supervillain named "Planticus" and challenges Super Sister who accepts it and they fight but Super Sister is losing her edge and realizes that Planticus is too tough for her. Planticus calls Timmy, who is now Galactimus, to call Cosmo and Wanda which he does. Planticus tells Super Sister to surrender her powers to him or he'll destroy the Earth and her brother (who is actually a duplicate of Danny in his human form). Super Sister has no other choice but to give up her powers so Galactimus signels Cosmo and Wanda to undo Danny's wish. So Super Sister turns back into Jazz and Planticus and Galactimus turn back into Timmy and Danny. Danny is happy to have his normal everyday sister back and they share stargazing moment together as the episode ends. Trivia * This episode is based on The Fairly Oddparents episode "Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad". Transcript Super Sister/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey